Many engineering applications require integrating a number of assemblies inside a housing or chassis having only a limited amount of space. Many vehicles, including trucks, buses, automobiles, aircraft, and trains, have restrictions on both weight and volume. Similarly, many machines, including heating systems, air conditioning units, water heaters, and other electromechanical systems, must also fit within a confined space and are therefore limited in their volumes.
Nonetheless, there is continued pressure not only to further reduce the size of many of these systems, but also to pack more components into the space that is available. New systems with increased functionality and higher levels of performance require more power that may be supplied by a thermal or reserve battery. The systems may also require a coolant or hydraulic fluid reservoir or a storage bottle for compressed air or other gas.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective way to package both a battery and a fluid reservoir that requires the minimum packaging volume.